Marks x KyoTama
by Moonlight-Yume-Charlotte
Summary: "Tamaki was frowning while looking at his boyfriend. You might ask why he was frowning at such a delectable treat and the answer would come from a logic that only Tamaki could follow." A Kyo/Tama Drabble - Tamaki notices something he really doesn't like


Charlotte: Hey guys xx Just a little drabble that popped into my mind. Also my sister decided to change the sentence structure so that most of the new sentences got new lines and I'm too lazy to change it so whatever lol

Tamaki: **Reads** This is kinda sweet, I still prefer your other story "Twincest with a hint of Kyo/Tama" that was more racy ;)

Charlotte: I know but I was blushing so much I nearly fainted. I enjoyed writing this little one but do go check out my other stories on my profile x

Tamaki: Disclaimer: Charlotte doesn't own Ouran High school host club or the characters etc But she does own a pair of glasses XD

Charlotte: Enjoy and review _

* * *

**Glasses**

Kyouya Ootori sighed and lifted his hand to remove his glasses. He placed them delicately down on the table and rubbed his eyes before continuing.

The numbers had started to blur together and Kyouya thought removing his glasses may reduce the strain even though he knew he was probably lagging from exhaustion.

Tamaki tried with all his might not to look at his boyfriend.

He wasn't looking at the dark tresses that contrasted against the marble white skin of the Shadow king nor was he admiring the long fingers that drummed against the table.

For once he wasn't looking at the pen that was balanced precariously between the pale tempting lips.

His eyes weren't tracing the sharp refined contours of his face or the muscles that could be seen beneath the white shirt.

His attention bypassed the dark smouldering eyes that were busy looking over the accounts and skipped over the black eyelashes.

Tamaki was frowning while looking at his boyfriend.

You might ask why he was frowning at such a delectable treat and the answer would come from a logic that only Tamaki could follow.

Tamaki glared at the small symmetrical ovals on either side of Kyouya's nose, little marks imprinted from the glasses being used for long amounts of time.

You may find such a thing insignificant but Tamaki didn't.

'Always there, marking him. I'm the only one allowed to mark him,' Tamaki thought as he stalked silently towards the tired boy with a predatory smirk on his lips.

Kyouya shut his eyes as the room became blurry, he knew he was at his limit and would have to stop soon.

Suddenly he felt a wet warmth across the top of his nose and his eyes snapped open.

He could see tendrils of blonde in front of his vision and sighed.

Tamaki was open mouth kissing the marks with his wet tongue lazily drawing across the ovals as if to push them off his beloved's skin.

Kyouya waited a total of 5 seconds before addressing the host club king.

"What do you think you're doing Tamaki?" Kyouya growled, resisting the urge to punch the boy as the sucking became more urgent.

Tamaki detached his mouth slightly with a pop and looked into the aggravated eyes of his lover.

"I don't like them," Tamaki answered simply, pointing to the glasses sitting innocently on the table. Kyouya raised an eyebrow and pulled further back.

"I need them and besides I thought you said I looked 'sexy' with them on?" Kyouya smirked but it dropped from his lips when he saw the distressed longing look in violet eyes.

"I know you need them and yes you look soooooo amazing with them on but…. They leave a mark on you, visible for all to see.

Like they are mocking me, my marks are hidden beneath clothing," Tamaki pouted and despite his stubborn stance he could feel the tears welling in his eyes.

"You are jealous of an inanimate object, an inanimate object that I need to wear. So what if they leave marks? No need to get upset over it Tama," Kyouya reasoned as he pulled the blonde between his seated legs and into his arms.

Tamaki sighed and rested his cheek against the soft hair but his face remained sad.

"I'll get my optician to put some special padding on them so they don't leave marks okay? Easily solved," Kyouya said and Tamaki sprung back with renewed energy and a blinding smile.

"Really? You don't mind?" Tamaki questioned but Kyouya placed a long finger on his lips to silence him.

"Not at all, should make them more comfy to wear. It's late, lets go," Kyouya ordered. He swept the papers into his briefcase and reached for his glasses to find them missing.

He spun around and saw Tamaki wearing them.

"Do I look sexy Kyouya?" Tamaki drawled with a flirtatious smile towards his boyfriend. Kyouya snapped out of his musings and picked his briefcase up.

Reaching Tamaki, he placed a soft kiss on his smiling lips and plucked the glasses from his nose.

"Of course, Tamaki," Kyouya rumbled and they left the music room to the sound of Tamaki's content giggling.

* * *

Charlotte: So review and tell me what you think ^_^

Tamaki: Don't flame because the last time someone did,_ SHE _**Points to me** went to my emo corner to cry and stood on one of my mushrooms -_-

Charlotte: it was an accident!

Charlotte + Tamaki: Thanks for reading ^_^


End file.
